Lions and Lambs
by punkster1204
Summary: A secret is revealed that causes Harry to leave the Wizarding World. Everything Harry thought he knew is ripped to shreds. Five years later, his life is fine until the doctors make a discovery and everything is turned upside down once again. Can he make it through? Or will his emotions get in the way and control everything.
1. Prologue

Title: Lions and Lambs

Pairings: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I never did and never will own these awesome characters from the Harry Potter series. Everything but the plot line is from the imagination of a brilliant British author, J.K. Rowling.

Warnings: This has not been checked by a Beta. If there are any mistakes in any of the chapters, review or PM and tell me what I need to fix. Trust me. I won't be offended. I will give anyone who helps the story improve a cookie, and by a cookie a mean either a very gracious 'thank you' or I will post another chapter and dedicate it to you.

_Italics_=thoughts

_**Bold Italics**_=the letter

**Prologue**

Death. All Harry could see around him was death. And destruction. He lost sight of everything around him. He couldn't keep anything straight. The only thoughts running through his head were '_It's finally over' _and _'dead. They're all dead'_. It was just moments after Voldemort had fallen, but the adrenaline was already receding and the pain and grief were making his chest feel as if a herd of hippogriffs had trampled all over it.

His vision seemed to turn all black, as black as the death surrounding him. There was a stabbing pain in his knees as he fell forward onto them, his legs connecting jarringly with the cold, stone floor. Then, over the roaring in his ears, he heard an owl screeching as it flew into the Great Hall. He didn't recognize the creature, so he was immensely surprised when the tawny owl landed in front of him. A leg was proudly stuck out toward Harry, who hesitantly took the weathered looking roll of parchment from the deliverer.

The Great Hall seemed to rush back into his consciousness and Harry suddenly became aware of hundreds of eyes looking at him trying to gage his reaction. Deciding it was best to ignore them all, Harry quickly exited the Hall, and when he reached an empty classroom, the Boy-Who-Lived sat down to read his mysterious letter.

_**To my beloved son, **_

Harry paused and stared at the word 'son'. He quickly glanced to the bottom of the note and nearly fainted when he saw the name 'Lily Potter'. '_Mum?' _Harry wondered, '_If this is actually from her why am I just getting this now? Is this even possible?' _When Harry received no answers, he returned to the letter in his trembling hands.

_**If you are reading this then it means you are finally of age and I am dead. First, I would like to say how proud of you I am. You've only been alive for four months, but I love you more than I ever thought possible. **_

_**Second, I'm afraid I have some big news. I'm just going to say it bluntly….James isn't your real father, Harry. James will always love you like a son, though. Don't ever doubt that fact**__. __**Your biological father, Harry, is Sirius Black. **_

'Sirius_?' _Harry thought, '_How is that even possible? This can't be true! Sirius can't have been my father. I was with him for two years, and the whole time I thought he was my godfather and my dad was dead.' _After sitting, dumbfounded, at the letter from his late mother for what seemed like months, Harry decided the only thing to do was to read on and find his explanations.

_**I know it seems impossible, but you have to believe me. I love James, Harry, and I'm married to him, not Sirius. James and I had a major fight one night right before he had to leave on a mission for the Order. I was so devastated I asked Sirius to come over (you can tell how out of it I was to be desperate enough to ask **_**Sirius Black **_**to join me). He agreed to come to my house in a couple minutes, and, Sirius being Sirius, brought some Firewhiskey with him. I can barely remember what lead up to what we did, but I promise you Harry, we never did it again and never wanted to. Later, James and I made up and life went on. **_

_**When I learned I was pregnant, I took a paternity test and it confirmed my suspicions that you were Sirius's son. I put a charm on you so you look like James. I never told either man the truth, and I don't regret that choice. Sirius and I might have conceived you, but James and I are your mum and dad. **_

_**Please don't think any less of me. I'm doing what I think is in everyone's best interests. **_

_**Your mum,**_

_**Lily Potter**_

Harry's thought took a turn for the worse. They started out with '_James isn't my father, Sirius is.' _which soon turned into '_I actually had a father for a while' _which triggered '_I was that close to having a father and then I just __**had**__ to go and get him killed by going to the stupid Ministry'. _Harry began to feel self-loathing rise like bile in him. All he knew was that he needed to get away from everything. With that thought, Harry jumped up and ran from the small, abandoned classroom toward the big doors that would be his escape from all the painful memories Hogwarts held for him now.

He had almost reached his freedom when suddenly a very solid something was in front of him. Harry ran straight into the form, apologized quickly, and then made way to go around the unknown figure.

"Where exactly do you think you are going, Mr. Potter?" said a voice Harry thought he would never hear again. He looked up right into the face of Severus Snape. Images of giant snakes, blood, and the memories he received rushed into his mind. '_This is just a hallucination.' _Harry thought to himself, '_I just saw Snape get bitten by Nagini. Snape's dead.' _

Harry knew he had to get out of there. He ran straight out onto the Hogwarts grounds, not looking back, and as soon as he was out of the wards, Harry apparated away, fully intending to never return.

**AN**: Love it? Hate it? I wrote this whole story down in my notebook first, so this story is totally completed. I just have to type it up and upload it and do you know what makes my fingers type even faster? Reviews! The more you review, the faster you get the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1 5 years later

Title: Lions and Lambs

Pairings: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Same as before. Not mine. All J.K. Rowling's. Except the plot where I get to mess with the character's minds. *Evil laughter*

Warnings: No warning beside this hasn't been Beta-d. Remember to tell me about mistakes and corrections and improvements.

Dedicated to: The guest who reviewed the first chapter. They told me that they couldn't really understand what was going to happen yet, so I decided to post this chapter! You all are loving me at the moment, right?

**Chapter 1**

**5 years later…**

Beep … Beep … Beep … Beep …

The rhythmic beeps of the monitor were the only noise in the hospital room.

Beep … Beep …

Harry sat next to the bad staring down at his sleeping daughter who looked so tiny in her hospital gown.

Beep … Beep … Beep …

Harry's thoughts wandered over the 5 years he had been living in the Muggle World. 5 years since the Final Battle. 5 years since the death and destruction. 5 years since the Letter arrived.

The first few months had been horrible for Harry, and he didn't really do anything during that time. He sat around grieving for the ones he had lost. He took the time to move past his guilt, but Harry found he didn't have the ability or the energy to move past it so he just shoved it aside. Eventually, though, he had snapped out of his own little reality, and he rejoined the rest of the world. He had gotten a job at a Muggle store to make money while he went to school to become a teacher. Harry had graduated the year before and he now had a job working at a nearby elementary school.

Harry's life took a turn for the better one day when he was walking past an orphanage on his way into town. All the kids were out playing in the sunshine. All except one. Harry spotted a little girl who was curled up against the building. Harry couldn't resist going over to the miserable looking child to see why she wasn't with the other kids. Another reason, though Harry denied it to everyone including himself that this was true, was that Harry saw himself in the child. Off to the side. Lonely.

When he reached the strawberry blond-haired girl, Harry knelt down next to her and asked her what her name was. Immediately two piercing blue eyes looked right at Harry, and the only thing he could think was how adorable this girl is with her heart shaped face, slight curls in her hair, and the wobbling bottom lip showing she could start crying at any moment. The girl opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

Harry waited patiently and calmly, and eventually he heard a quiet voice say, "Mya Rose." The little girl didn't look up as she spoke.

"That's a very pretty name, Mya," Harry said softly, "My name is Harry Potter." The smile Harry gave her seemed to break the shell around Mya, and soon Harry knew he just had to adopt her. Within the next couple months the 4 year old girl was Harry's adopted daughter, and Harry couldn't have been happier. He had a job he liked, and he and Mya lived a nice life in their little town for another year.

Things went fine until a doctor discovered that Mya had a sever hole in her heart that they could not fix because of its position in the heart. Harry was devastated when the doctors told him Mya would probably only live a couple more months, a year at the most, before her heart gave out.

That's how Harry ended up here, in the hospital. Harry was beginning to accept that the Muggle doctors couldn't do anything to help Mya, but he wasn't about to let that stop him. Nothing short of himself being killed would keep him from finding a solution.

After Harry had left the Wizarding World, he had thought a lot about his Snape-being-alive hallucination, and he had begun to have a nagging suspicion that it wasn't a figment on his imagination. Harry got his confirmation when he was in Diagon Alley under disguise to retrieve some galleons from his Gringots account. He had peeked at a Daily Prophet over a man shoulder, and the front page news was about the infamous 'Snape trial'. According to the newspaper, Snape was found innocent because of proof that he was spying for the Light the whole time.

His thoughts about Snape soon brought his mind back to what was happening with his daughter and his plan to heal her. Harry just really hoped it worked.

At that moment, Harry caught a slight movement out of the corner of his eye. He jerked his head up to meet his now 5 year old daughter's beautiful blue eyes gazing up at him from their position on the hospital bed. "Hi, Daddy." said a small voice that warmed Harry's heart every time.

"Hi, princess. How are you feeling?" Harry asked worriedly, "Do you hurt anywhere?"

"No, Daddy. I want to go home. Can we go home now Daddy?" Mya looked so lost and scared in the full size bed.

"Of course, princess. As soon as the doctor comes in, we can go home." reassured Harry. '_Then I can start the plan to make you better'_

No one would call their house a mansion, nor would then call it a shack, but that's exactly the way Harry liked it. He didn't like the huge housed because they just reminded him of him fame and fortune. The house he and Mya lived in was a little cottage that sat right between a park and the lake. Mya loved to go and play with her little friends both places. Harry loved the view of the sunset over the lake.

The cottage itself was a 2 bedroom house with plenty of room for the two of them. The walls were decorated with pictures of himself, Mya, Ron, Hermione, and there were even a couple of Sirius despite the painful memories. Mya's room was all pink. Harry had soon learned after he adopted Mya that she loved pink more than anything. That and tea parties. Harry prided himself in being an expert tea part player after having many lesson from his stubborn daughter.

Harry and Mya had returned immediately to their home after the doctors had released the girl. Toys were strewn across the house as Mya played while Harry packed some things they might need for their trip. He quickly threw some clothes for both of them, toothbrushes, and Mya's medication for her heart. Finally, they were set to go. Harry smiled as he picked up the small girl, knowing that they could very well be heading towards her cure. The apparated away, and when the suffocating journey was over, Harry looked up to see their last hope.

Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting

Title: Lions and Lambs

Pairings: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I am most regretful as I say this, but I, Punkster, do not own the Harry Potter books, movies, characters, or setting. I am, however, an obsessed fan of the magical and wonderful series. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: Not Beta-d. Any mistakes? Tell me if there are! You know the drill.

Dedicated to: The two guests and Flying Chrissy for reviewing the last chapter! I love you all.

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting **

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the look of awe on Mya's little face and her strawberry blond hair whipping around as she tried to take in every detail, the moving portraits, the suits of armor, and even which staircases had trick steps in them. Mya reminded him of how he felt when he entered Hogwarts for the first time. Harry had told Mya about magic before they had come, and she took it well, but this was the first time she had seen it for herself.

"This is the most awesome school _ever_, Daddy! I wish my school was like this one!" exclaimed Mya as she ran ahead of her father.

"Mya! Come back here! You don't want to get lost, do you?" Harry scolded. Mya didn't reply, but she slowed down so she was walking next to Harry. "That's better. Come on, we're almost there."

Harry was very glad that classes were in session because that meant there was no one in the halls except the occasional rebel. He just really hoped that Snape was in a free period during that hour.

As it turned out, luck was in Harry's favor. They had cautiously approached the sinister looking door that Harry knew well from his school days. When there were no sounds from inside, Harry stuck his head in. Not seeing anyone, Harry and Mya entered the room filled with potions supplies and made their way towards Snape's office at the back of the room.

**BOOM!**

The main door burst open behind the pair. Mya screamed and clutched at her dad who whirled around, pulled out his wand, and pointed it right at a very shocked Severus Snape.

Snape looked the same as he had five years ago. His billowing black robes and permanent scowl were as menacing as ever. The only differences Harry could see were a few more frown lines and a scar now visible on his neck.

No one moved. Harry stared at Snape. Snape stared at Harry. Finally, Mya broke the frozen scene by tugging on Harry's pant leg. "Daddy?" The nervous waver in her voice spurred Harry into action. He shook his head to clear his mind and sent a comforting smile down at his daughter.

"Hello, Snape." was the only thing he could thing to say.

Snape just raised his eyebrow and replied, "Hello, Potter. Why exactly, may I ask, are you in my classroom?"

"Well …. Uh … I was wondering …..um–" Everything Harry planned to say to Snape seemed to flee his brain right along with his courage in that moment.

"Illiterate as always, Potter." Snape sneered, "Answer my question, or you may vacate my room immediately."

"No!" Harry said loudly but quickly corrected himself when Snape's scowl deepened. "I-I mean, I really need your help."

"Why would The Great Harry Potter need my help?" Snape's mocking tone rang through the room. "Surely the Savior of the Wizarding World does not need to receive assistance from a cruel Death Eater."

"It's not me I'm getting help for. It's my daughter, Mya." At the surprised looked on Snape's face Harry said, "I adopted her about 2 year ago. A couple of days ago, she collapsed while she was playing outside. I took her to the hospital and they told me she has–"

He was interrupted by a quiet but confident voice from below him. "I have a hole in my heart, but Daddy says that doesn't mean I can't love people just as much as everyone else," Mya then put her hand up by her mouth like she was telling Snape a big secret, "I was worried about that."

Harry chuckled at both what Mya had said and the half disgusted, half amused look on Snape's face. He continued, "Yes, but the Muggle doctors said that can't fix it because of where it's located in her heart, so I came here because I thought you might be able to do something with potions to cure her. At first, I didn't want to see anyone from the Wizarding World because I don't want to be the 'Savior' or whatever else they're calling me these days. I knew you wouldn't care about that. I didn't want to go to the Hospital Wing because Madame Pomfrey always babies me and–" Harry's rambling was cut off with one look from Snape.

Snape studied Harry's face. Harry didn't know what he was looking for. Sincerity? Trust? Mocking or sarcasm maybe? Harry decided that showing Snape his helplessness and new found hope was the best bet. It must have worked, because soon Snape was approaching Mya.

"I will need to examine her. Most likely, she will have a treatment done then she will have to stay under my watch for a couple months, so you will have to live here. We will be back in a couple of minutes." Snape said in a resigned tone, unusual for him. Harry just nodded and gave Mya a little nudge, indicating it was safe to follow in the direction Snape was headed. '_I really hope this works' _

POV change POV change POV change

**Severus's POV**

Severus could sense the little girl following him. As he entered his office, Severus pondered why he said Potter would have to stay with him. They could've easily stayed in a chamber near him. '_It's just more convenient for me'_ The argument sounded weak even to Severus himself. 'W_hatever the reasons are, I am _NOT _going soft' _Though Severus had to admit…Mya was pretty cute and he didn't want her to die. '_Doesn't make me soft' _

The mental argument went on for quite some time and Severus groaned, thinking about the next couple months.

AN: I don't normally believe in bribery, but if I get 5 or more reviews on this chapter I will post the next chapter tomorrow ;)


	4. Chapter 3 Realizations

Title: Lions and Lambs

Pairings: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Rating: T

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter books, characters, and places do not belong to me. No matter how much I wish they did. They were all created from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.

Dedicated to: Alice Emerald, bizrenshaw, Nefari, risi, and the 2 guests that reviewed the last chapter!

Warning: Not beta'd. Review or PM if there are any mistakes.

**Chapter 3 **

**Realizations **

When Severus woke the next morning, he immediately started his Saturday morning routine. First he took a shower (he had very good hygiene, regardless of what everyone thought). He then shaved and dressed in his Muggle attire. The Potion's Master was about to head down to his potion's lab when he heard a noise out in the hallway. Severus was about to go find out what the culprit was when a little strawberry blond head peeked around his door, which was hanging slightly ajar.

"Hi, Severus!" Mya exclaimed.

"I told you last night after I examined you, you are to call me 'Professor' or 'sir'." Severus growled.

"I like Severus better." Mya, oblivious to Severus's angered tone, said as she fully entered the room.

"It doesn't matter what you like better, you insolent litt– "

Severus was interrupted by a clumsy figure stumbling into the room. "Mya! What are you doing in…." Potter trailed off as he caught sight of Severus.

POV change POV change POV change

**Harry's POV **

"Mya! What are you doing in…." Harry looked at Severus and all the thoughts of Mya sneaking out of their room just down the hall fled his mind. Severus was wearing the best fitting pair of jeans Harry had ever seen. They were tight in all the right places and looser in others. His shirt was a simple solid dark grey polo that was just as snug as the jeans. Lastly his hair was clean and shiny. Harry realized he was practically drooling, and quickly broke out of his trance.

"Uh…sorry. Mya ran out of our room before I could stop her." Harry said sheepishly. Snape just gave him a brief nod and walked past him to head to the kitchen. Mya followed right behind with Harry in tow.

Breakfast was a silent affair at first, or it was until Harry's curiosity won over. "So can you help her?" he asked with more desperation then he would have liked.

"Yes, I'm sure I can heal her hear. There are some potions I will need to brew first, and they are much too complicated for you little brain so I won't even attempt to explain them to you." Harry just ignored the insult and waited for Snape to continue, "We will be able to administer the treatments in a couple of weeks. I will need your assistance during the process. I cannot do it by myself."

"Yeah, sure. Anything I can do to help." The awkward silence fell over then once again.

After a while, Harry noticed Mya staring at Snape's neck, or, more specifically, the two circular scars where Nagini's sharp, poisonous fangs had pierced the skin. "How did you get those scars on your neck?" Mya blurted into the silence.

Snape stiffened visibly then hesitantly opened his mouth and replied, "A big snake." Snape then shut his mouth, and he didn't look like he would be saying anything for a while.

Oh! I get it. Snakes can be mean sometimes. Some snakes are nice, though. I've only met nice snakes. Daddy's old boyfriend had a snake. Its name was George."

At the word 'boyfriend', Snape's head snapped up and his gaze locked with Harry's. Harry sighed and answered the silent question, "Yes. The 'Savior of the Wizarding World' is gay. OK? Spread it around. Call the reporters." Snape got a calculating look on his face but didn't comment.

"Well! I told you my secret, so you have to tell me one." Harry stated, and when Snape just looked at him with an incredulous look on his face, Harry continued, "How did you survive the…uh…..you know." He gestured towards Snape's exposed scars.

"Potter, I was a spy for many, many years. I knew the Dark Lord punished severely, and people were often bit by Nagini and left to die from the poison. Also, I'm one of the most skilled Potion's Master alive today. I could make any potion you wanted and if the potion you wanted didn't exist, I could probably invent it for you. Do you really think I wouldn't have some anti-venom on me? I just simply pulled out the bottle disguised to be poison so the Dark Lord wouldn't become suspicious and drank it after you left. Then I healed myself and walked away." With that Snape pushed back from the table and walked back to his room, emerald eyes following him the entire way.

"Daddy?" Harry heard from next to him.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I think Severus is lonely. He needs a friend. That's why he's mean sometimes. You should be his friend, Daddy." Mya answered. '_Maybe.' _Harry thought, '_If he'll let me' _

AN: You guys are all awesome! I got 5 reviews just last night and one this morning! I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than normal, but I'll make it up with the next chapter. In my notebook, this chapter was 4 pages and the next chapter is 8, so it should be longer than normal. Plus, the next chapter is about the treatment, so you get to find out if it works or not. If I get 5 reviews or more I'll post tomorrow or even later today maybe!


	5. Chapter 4 Treatment

Title: Lions and Lambs

Pairings: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Not mine. I have to put a disclaimer whenever I write with these characters and places.

Warnings: This chapter has not been beta'd so if there are any mistakes just review or PM and tell me.

Dedicated to: Thatsallwegot and the 4 guests who reviewed! I love you all!

**Chapter 4 **

**Treatment **

The next two and a half weeks were torture for Harry. It seemed he was more nervous than Mya herself. Mya was just happy because if she was better, she would be able to play as much as she wanted without her heart hurting. Snape, keeping with his appearances, acted as if nothing was on the line so he couldn't care less. Harry might have been hysteric with nerves and anxiety, but he also had lots of anticipation and excitement. He wanted his daughter to be cured and totally healthy, but he didn't want her to be harmed in the process.

The day of the treatment had finally come. Snape had been working nonstop for the last 18 days, preparing potions, memorizing spells, and sterilizing equipment. At that moment, Snape was organizing the final details when Harry started his pacing.

"You are not going to accomplish anything by wearing a hole in my rug." Snape sneered from the other side of the room. Harry just ignored his comment and continued his path, back and forth, back and forth. Finally, Snape threw his hands up, exasperated, and stormed over to Harry.

Harry, not having noticed Snape heading his way, suddenly felt a strong hand close around his upper arm. His eyes jerked upwards to meet the black orbs glaring down at him. Harry froze at how close he and Snape were. Their noses were almost touching, and Harry's breath caught when he saw the annoyance recede in Snap's eyes only to be replaced by something kinder and much more complex. Neither moved for what seemed to be years. Harry's whole world in the moment was the black eyes that belonged to his once most hated professor.

Emerald green meeting midnight black.

Hot breath in his face.

The scent of peppermint and potion ingredients washing over him.

'_I must be going crazy_' Harry thought.

A magical timer going off from the other side of the room was what finally broke the trance. Snape whipped around and grabbed the timer out of the air where it was floating. "Everything's ready" Snape announced to no one in particular. "We can start the process now."

Harry bit his lip and looked around the room. There was a clean, perfect, white bed in the corner. Next to the bed were trays with multiple potions and a giant syringe. _That _made Harry even more nervous.

Snape nodded at Harry silently, telling him to call Mya. "Mya!" Harry called down the hall, trying and failing to keep his voice from wavering slightly. Mya came running down the hall not knowing the magnitude of what was about to take place.

"Lie down." Snape said in a softer voice then Harry had ever thought was possible. Mya quickly followed the instruction. "Drink this." Snape handed her a bright blue potion. At Harry's questioning, worried look he said quietly, "It will make her fall unconscious." Sure enough, at that moment they heard a sigh from Mya as she slipped away from the world.

"OK. This procedure needs quick and precise timing. The potion and spell combination that will heal the hole in her heart will not be effective if there is any blood in her heart. Therefore the first potion will clear her heart of blood, then you will quickly hand me my wand and that vial of reddish potion. I will finish the process and counteract the blood potion with a spell. It will be at least until tomorrow before she awakens. Lastly, she will need to take a daily potion for the next three months to be absolutely certain her heart is healed. You will, unfortunately, need to remain here during that process." Snape paused and, seeing Harry's lack of response, said, "Potter, surely even your inadequately sized brain could comprehend what I just explained."

The insult shook Harry out of his daze and he just nodded, not wanting to delay the procedure with an argument. Snape studied him for a moment, and he must have been pleased with what he found because he looked away with a satisfied expression. Snape then turned away towards the trays and picked up the giant syringe. Harry shuddered at the thought of that 6 inch needle piercing his daughter's skin and shooting a potentially lethal potion into her body. Harry was so horrified at his own thoughts; he didn't even realize Snape was trying to get his attention. Harry sheepishly gestured for Snape to continue, and the process began. First, Snape found a vein in Mya's upper arm that would carry the potion right to her heart. Next, Harry winced and looked away as Snape inserted the needle and forced the potion into her system. Almost immediately, Mya's face, arms, and legs turned red as all her blood rushed from her chest to the rest of her body.

Snape whirled around and Harry sprang into action, grabbing the red potion and Snape's worn wand. He immediately pushed the items into the awaiting hands. Harry watched in amazement as Snape's nimble finger, from years of potion making, poured the healing draught into Mya's mouth while simultaneously massaging her throat to make her swallow. He then made a sweeping gesture over her body with his wand and started to chant a spell, "Sana cor" over and over again.

This went on for what was actually only about twenty seconds, but it felt like hours upon agonizing hours to Harry, who realized he was holding his breath. Meanwhile, Snape was tense and sweating from the amount of power he had exerted for the spell to be effective. Eventually, though, he finished one spell and moved onto the counter spell for the blood potion. Finally, Snape stopped that spell also and relaxed. Seeing Snape, who was always tense, relax, calmed Harry more than he would ever admit. '_He looks so amazing when he's–" _Harry shook his head frantically to get rid of his thought. '_I did NOT just think that Snape looks amazing. I mean, he's Snape! Ugly, old, greasy, nasty Snape!_ _Who cares if he's just the right height for me to look into his eyes that are so black and deep that they could make anyone melt from one loo–" _Harry was broken from his thoughts by a frantic rustling from over by Mya's bed. He looked to see Snape running over to the girl who was back to normal color but seemed to be having trouble breathing.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry called frantically, but he received no answer in return. Harry worriedly watched Snape wave his wand over his choking daughter. Suddenly a look of realization came over Snape's face. The Potion's Master made a lunge towards his potion's stores, but Harry wasn't going to let him go anywhere without giving him an explanation of what was going wrong.

Harry caught up with Snape and grabbed the professor's arm. Snape whirled around to face Harry, and Harry all but screamed, "What's happening?"

Snape swallowed thickly and said the one thing Harry was dreading, "She is having an allergic reaction to an ingredient in the blood potion. Her wind pipe is swelling to such a degree that she can't breathe. It's killing her."

AN: AHHHH *running away from an angry mob* I know I put in a cliff hanger! You all probably hate me now! Just review and I can put the next chapter up tomorrow!

Sana cor = heal the heart


	6. Chapter 5 Breakdown

Title: Lions and Lambs

Pairings: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Rating: T

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling and had spent years writing 7 books (that are awesome) that soon became one of the most popular series in the world, do you think I would be writing on an Internet website? NO! So we all can safely assume that I don't own anything but the plot.

Warnings: This chapter has some swear words in it. Nothing super horrible. Review or PM me about any mistakes. This has not been beta'd!

Dedicated to: Nefari, Elle, Phoenix5 (I wouldn't have known English wasn't you first language if you hadn't told me), Thatsallwegot, and the 1 other Guest that reviewed! You guys are all so awesome!

**Chapter 5 **

**Breakdown **

Harry immediately let go of Snape's arm and the Potion's Master quickly grabbed a potion from his store's and sprinted back to the main room. Harry stood frozen for a moment thinking, '_Mya is dying….right now!' _but he too sprang into action and made his way to the room Mya was in. there, he saw Snape practically shoving a potion down her throat. Immediately, Mya went limp as Harry and Snape both stood frozen.

Waiting.

Hoping.

As soon as it was obvious that Mya wasn't about to start suffocating again, Snape turned sharply towards Harry and pointed an accusatory finger at the Boy-Who-Lived, "Why didn't you tell me she had Veela blood in her. Veela's are allergic to newt eyes which were needed in that potion."

Harry sputtered and stuttered for a moment but finally found his voice, "I-I-I didn't know sh-she was a-a-a Veela! It never showed anything in her m-medical records."

Snape made an exasperated noise, "Of course it wouldn't! Besides, she has barely any Veela blood; I'd say her 7 or 8 times' great grandmother was a Veela. But it was enough to cause the reaction." With that Snape walked out of the room, leaving Harry to stare guiltily after him.

**Severus's POV **

The two weeks after Mya had been healed had been horrible for everyone in the Potion's Master's chambers, except for Mya herself, maybe. Potter had never left the girl's side while she was unconscious but, when she woke, he had seemed to close himself off. Potter had stopped eating almost all together, Severus suspected he never slept because the dark circles under his wonderful green eyes, and Potter barely ever talked, even to his daughter.

Eventually, Mya had realized her dad just wanted to be left alone sometimes, and she had started drifting towards Severus. He would never admit it, but the little girl was growing on him. At first, her constant questions had annoyed Severus to the point where he had locked himself in his own room to escape the little pest, but after a couple days, Severus found the questions to be a good opportunity to teach the eager girl and he found himself a lot more at peace.

Now, Severus was getting annoyed at her father. If that imbecil spent one more day staring blankly at the wall, Severus was going to punch him.

Severus's thoughts continued in that way until he found himself in the living room. He froze at the scene in front of him. Potter was, as usual, sitting and staring, but this time Mya was standing in front of him. The small, heartbroken voice coming from her provoked a new emotion in Severus. "But Daddy, you haven't played tea party with me in forever. I miss playing with you, Daddy"

To Severus's surprise, Potter turned his head towards his daughter slightly, "Not now, Mya," he said tiredly, "Maybe some other time."

"You said that last time, Daddy. I just want to play with you for a little bit. Please, Daddy?" Severus could see the desperation in Mya's face. She didn't want to be abandoned, even in something as small as a tea party.

"I said _no, _Mya." Potter snapped. The girl lowered her head, but not before Severus saw tears start down her cheeks. Anger welled up in Severus's chest as he waited for Mya to exit before he confronted her father.

Finally, after Mya's door had closed, Severus walked up to Potter and slapped him in the face. The effect was instant. Potter sprang up with a furious expression on his face. "What the hell was that, Snape?" he yelled.

"You, Potter, need to wake up. You are hear all day and do nothing but sit on your sorry ass and wallow in self-pity over who knows what! You are _just _like your imbecil father; you're too arrogant for your own kid! You think your life is _so _horrible. Well, newsflash, Potter life is horrible sometimes and – "

"Shut up!" Harry cut him off, "I already know how horrible life can be so you have no right to tell me what I can and can't do! You are just a greasy bastard, and you don't know anything! It's all my fault! All of it, I know alright? I couldn't defeat Voldemort soon enough, so all those wizards, witches, and Muggles died and were tortured because of me! I was the one who got Sirius killed! And he was so close for those two years. I had a father for two years and I didn't even know it and then I went and got him killed! I've gotten two fathers killed! James and Sirius. Then I finally thought I would have someone that I could help, Mya! Then I didn't even know she had Veela blood and it almost got her killed as well! Everyone around me gets hurt or killed. Mum, James, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Bill, George, Fred, Cedric, Colin, Dumbledore, you, and now Mya! I know it all already! I don't need you to tell me, so if that's the reason you came in here you can just get the hell out."

At this point, Harry collapsed into sobs, his anger completely gone. Severus stood in his place, shocked as he looked upon the Savior of the Wizarding World breaking down.

As Severus though about what Harry had said, the man's behavior began to make a little more sense. It was all guilt. Harry was guilty over everything that happened, even the things he had no control over, it sounded like. One thing didn't make sense to Severus though. Harry had said that Black was father, not Potter. '_It must have been a mistake. Harry was so out of it he just mixed up some names' _Severus decided, pushing any other possibilities out of his mind.

With that aside, Severus had to decide what to do about the sobbing Savior on his floor. He could either comfort him or he could run while he had the chance. The latter did have a certain appeal to it, but something told Severus that it would be better for everyone if he did the one thing he had never done before, comfort someone to make them feel _better. _

Never the less, Severus slowly lowered himself down to his knees and cautiously put his arms around the shaking person in front of him. Immediately, he felt two arms wrap around him and fist the back of his usual black robes. Encouraged, Severus pulled Harry up to his feet and led him over to the couch where they both sat down.

Severus held Harry until he was out of tears. They finally let go of each other and Severus had to repress a sigh of disappointment at the lack of warmth at his side after Harry stood up. The Savior all but ran to his room with a mumbled 'Thanks'. Slowly, Severus also stood and made his way to his bed.

The last thing Severus realized before he drifted off was that he had been thinking of Potter as Harry since the break down had begun.

AN: You know the drill! More review equals faster updates! Thanks! I love all of you! Oh and I think I forgot to mention it but the orphanage was a magical one, so yes Mya is magical, or a Squib. You'll just have to find out ;)


	7. Chapter 6 Spotted

Title: Lions and Lambs

Pairings: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. If you haven't caught on by now…..

Warnings: Not been beta'd so if there are mistakes review and PM me.

Dedicated to: ElleK, Phoenix5, Nefari, and the 2 other Guests that reviewed the last chapter.

Nefari: In answer to your question, I was thinking about in the Deathly Hallows where Harry slips and says Voldemort. They get caught because of the Taboo on the name and Hermione gets tortured. I thought Harry might feel some guilt over that. For Ron, it could be in the Sorcerer's (Philosopher's) Stone where Ron has to sacrifice himself to let them pass the giant chess set, or it could be during The Order of the Phoenix where they go to the Ministry and Ron is attacked by the brains and almost dies.

ElleK: I love constructive criticism because it lets me know what I can do to make the story even better! I will try to be more descriptive in this chapter.

**Chapter 6 **

**Spotted**

**Harry's POV**

The next day no one mentioned his break down and for that Harry was grateful. The next morning Harry was sitting in the small dining room that connected to the kitchen where Severus was at the moment. All that was in the simple dining room was a small table that could only fit the three of them, but if you sat at the end of the table you could see right into the kitchen, which Harry was taking advantage of. He was sitting there now, watching Severus cook his own breakfast. After a few moments, Harry broke his stare as he realized he had been thinking of Snape as Severus in his thoughts. At first, Harry was a little shocked, but he accepted it eventually. He even secretly kind of liked it. It was like hi had a connection with Severus, besides just being a professor and ex-student.

Harry's thoughts then moved to Mya. He had apologized the night before as soon as he left the living room after his break down. Mya had been crying when he entered the room, and the sight broke his heart. He swiftly grabbed Mya off the floor where she had been sitting and held her to his chest. Harry had apologized many times while he was holding the little girl. When she stopped crying, however, Mya had looked up at her daddy and readily forgave him. Harry had been so overjoyed that Mya had forgiven him; Harry had promised her that tea party she had been wanting.

Harry smiled softly at the memory as he made his way through the living room, down the hall, and opened the big oak door to the library. Harry settled himself in one of the big, overstuffed chairs sitting in the middle of the room. Harry had just opened his book he had found on one of the many bookshelves lining the walls when Mya came rushing in. she happily jumped onto Harry's lap, and he let out an exaggerated, playful moan. Mya giggled at her Daddy, but soon put on a serious face.

"Mr. Severus wants to see you in his potion's lab. He says it is of the upmost importance." Mya stuck up her nose proudly at delivering the news.

Harry, playing along, became very serious and responded, "Well then, Mya, I best be punctual, wouldn't you say?"

"What does punk-choo-uhl mean, Daddy?" Mya asked, carefully pronouncing the word.

Harry chuckled to himself. "I see Severus has rubbed off on you. He always wanted us to want to learn and no just learn things because we had to. Punctual means to not be late and be on time." Harry said with amusement. "I will go to see Severus right now. You go play, have some fun. I'm sure some of your dolls are getting lonely."

Mya squealed as Harry tickled her sides before letting her go. Harry watched her run out of the room with a smile. Then he stood up and made his way to Severus's laboratory.

When he arrived, he stopped to admire Severus before the Potion's Master noticed he was there. Harry noticed, with amusement, that Snape had expanded his clothing color palate. Snape was wearing a dark grey rope that fit him perfectly if Harry did say so himself. The slightly wavy hair wasn't near as greasy as it used to be and it was almost really handsome. Although Harry couldn't see Severus's eyes, he was lost in imagining those dark pools filled with emotions.

"Are you going to stand there all day like an idiot or are you going to come in?" Severus's voice broke Harry out of his musings.

He sheepishly entered the room and asked, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I am currently making a potion for one of the professors here. He is the new Transfiguration teacher and his name is Thomas Smith. He has Lycanthropy, so he needs his monthly batch of Wolfsbane potion. I seem to have run into a problem. I have a depleted store of Wolfsbane Leaves. I must keep a vigil over the boiling process, so I need you to fetch the leaves for me. There should be a pot of them in greenhouse three. I assume you remember where Herbology was held. Anyways, the leaves are shaped like two crescent moons back to back. I will need you to retrieve six cloves to replenish my stock and finish the potion."

Harry was stunned for a moment but soon found his voice, "But no one knows I'm here, and I kind of want to keep it that way. I don't want to be seen."

Severus just gave Harry an exasperated look and drawled, "Do you or do you not have a cloak that renders the wearer invisible?"

Severus had always had the ability to make him feel stupid with one sentence. How could he have forgotten about his invisibility cloak! "Fine, I'll go and get your stupid leaves." Harry mumbled as Severus smirked at him.

Harry easily made it through the school undisturbed. As he neared the greenhouses, Harry quickly checked the area to make sure there was no one around. Seeing no one, Harry removed his cloak and entered the correct greenhouse. After a fair bit of searching, Harry was certain he had found the right plant. The crescent moon shape was unmistakable and just like Snape described. Harry quickly ripped exactly six from the moist dirt. He smiled, proud of himself. _'I'm sure Severus will be proud_' Harry smiled at the idea quickly back tracked as he realized what he had just thought. '_I don't care what Severus thinks of me. I already embarrassed myself enough in front of him for Severus to ever think of me in a good way.' _Harry was still trying to convince himself he _didn't care _as he left the warn greenhouse filled with colorful and dangerous plants. Still shaken from his internal argument, Harry decided to take a walk around the grounds to clear his mind. On his way to the lake, Harry sent a patronus message to Severus telling him he wouldn't be back for a while.

He completely forgot about his invisibility cloak, and he didn't even notice two eyes watching him the whole way to the lake.


	8. Chapter 7 First Kiss?

Title: Lions and Lambs

Pairings: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Rating: T

Disclaimer: This is the 8th time I've said this now, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Jeez how many more times do I have to tell you!

Warnings: This has not been beta'd so if there are any mistakes review or PM me!

Dedicated to: Nefari, Phoenix5, and the Guest that reviewed the last chapter. I so grateful to you all because I know the story is kind of getting slow but it starts picking up from now on! I hope you all keep reading and reviewing!

**Chapter 7 **

**First Kiss? **

**Severus's POV**

It was not to long after Harry had left when Severus hear something breaking in a nearby room. Being an ex-spy, Severus immediately thought the worst and ran out of his room with his want out in front of him. When Severus reached the room he discovered a bleeding little girl and a broken tea pot sitting in the middle of the bright pink chamber that belonged to Mya. Mya looked up at him with eyes full of tears when he entered. Severus was so caught up in her eyes he barely noticed she was running towards him until she had her hands as far as they could go around his hips.

"My hand hurts so much, Mr. Severus. I was setting up my tea party, and I dropped my favorite tea pot! I cut my finger! It hurts, Severus." Mya cried into the Potion's Master's usual black robes.

Severus couldn't decide if it was the fact that the little girl was so devastated and cute (he never said that if anyone asks) or if it was because this was the second Potter he had had crying in his arms in the last two days, but Severus knew he had to help her.

"Just a minute, Mya," Severus said in as much of a comforting tone as he could muster, "Let me see your hand. I will heal it for you." Mya stuck out her hand, and Severus quickly muttered a healing charm. The tears turned into sniffles when Mya noticed she wasn't bleeding anymore.

After she calmed down, Severus noticed Mya shoot a sad look at her shattered tea pot, so he swiftly repaired the little pot also. He then set it on the mini table that had the rest of the tea set on it.

Mya looked at her tea set for a little while. Then, she glanced up at Severus with a half-mischievous, half-pleading look in her eye and Severus began to feel that whatever was going to happen, he wasn't going to like.

"Severus?" Mya asked, and for some reason, Severus didn't mind that she used his first name.

"Yes, Mya? He responded.

"Could you have a tea party with me? Please?" Mya asked quickly. Severus was going to say no, and he opened his mouth to say so. Except, something stopped him. He looked into those puppy dog blue eyes and he had to say yes. '_Harry will be back soon though. You don't want him to see you going soft…..not that I am going soft.' _He thought to himself.

At that moment, a bright, stag-shaped patronus flew into the room. Harry's voice came out of the glowing figure when it stopped in front of Severus. "I'm going to take a walk around the grounds. I'll be back in a couple hours with your leaves."

'_Well now I don't have any reason to say no!' _Severus thought, frustrated, '_My potions already ruined from me leaving it alone this long, and Harry won't be back for a couple more hours.' _

Severus curtly nodded his head, and immediately a small hand grabbed his and pulled him across the room.

Severus was horrified to see Mya pull a bright pink feather boa out of her chest of toys. The little girl held it out to him and he frantically shook his head, "I would rather not wear that…thing, Mya." He said.

"Please, Severus! It won't be a proper tea party if you don't!" Mya pleaded with the Potion's Master.

"Fine, I will _hold_ it. I will not wear it." Mya looked pacified by that, so Severus reluctantly took the boa from Mya with just his thumb and first finger, holding it away from his body. As he made his way towards the tiny chairs, Severus couldn't help but think, '_What have I gotten myself into?' _

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Harry had only been walking for about twenty minutes before he started to get bored, '_I guess I'm not used to not having a five year old with me to keep me busy' _Harry thought as he started to head inside.

He let his mind wander as he walked. He thought about Mya, Severus, his break down, when Severus held his after his breakdown, and Severus. Just then, he realized he was in front of Severus's quarters. He was about to give the password when he felt like someone was watching him. Frantically, Harry spun around. Seeing no one, Harry brushed it off and took a deep breath before turning back around. He quietly mumbled the password and entered the chambers. To Harry's surprise, no one seemed to be around. His surprise changed to worry as he entered the dining room and kitchen and still saw no one. He was rushing down the hall when he almost missed the voices drifting from his daughter's room.

"Would you like some more tea?" He heard Mya say. When he didn't hear an immediate response, Harry presumed that Mya was having tea with one of her imaginary friends. He was about to walk away when he hear the voice he least expected respond.

"Yes, I would very much appreciate some tea." Harry's jaw dropped. '_Severus'_ he thought, _'The most hated professor at Hogwarts is in there having a tea party with my daughter!' _

Harry almost burst out laughing at that image. Severus, wearing his normal black robes, sitting in those mini chairs with Mya's favorite pink boa.

He couldn't resist. He had to see that. Harry crept on his tip-toes back to the door which was open just a crack. He nudged it open just enough that he could see the pair sitting at the tea table across the room. Mya was beaming at Severus as he slowly sipped his tea from the small pink cup. Next, he spotted the hot pink boa across the Potion's Master's lap. Harry let out a small chuckle at how un-Snape-like Severus looked in that moment.

Mya must have heard his chuckle, as she was closest to the door. "Daddy!" she cried and Severus whipped his head towards the door, horrified.

Harry smiled sheepishly in the direction on the other man. "Hi, princess. I came back early and I couldn't find you." Harry looked down at his watch so he didn't have to look at Severus for fear of laughing, but when he saw the time he realized how late it was. "Mya!" he exclaimed, "You need to get ready for bed."

Mya jumped up and gave a stunned Severus a quick hug. She then ran to the bathroom with Harry following, and just as he was about to enter, he caught a fleeting glimpse of Severus all but sprinting out of Mya's bedroom.

* * *

Harry sighed as he exited Mya's room. It had taken almost an hour to get Mya to calm down enough to fall asleep. She had talked about every detail of the tea party and bounced all over the room in her excitement. Quiet exhausted from wrangling in his daughter, Harry entered the living room and saw that Severus was sitting on the couch by the fireplace, reading a potion's book. Harry sat on the couch next to him and stared at Severus.

"Are you planning on doing something productive or are you just going to stare at me" Severus sneered questionably, not looking up from his page.

Harry could feel himself blush but quickly brushed it off and pretended to ignore the comment. "Thanks for doing that with Mya," Harry said, "She really like it. She couldn't stop talking about it."

"Yes, well she was annoying me with her pleas. I was getting a terrible headache from them, so I played along just to quiet her." Harry could tell that Severus was trying to hold onto the last scrap of dignity he felt he had left.

"Well she loved it anyways. Thank you, Severus." Harry's eyes widened and Severus's head snapped up as they both realized what Harry had just said.

"Severus?" The Potion's Master questioned.

"Yeah," Harry searched for an excuse, "I thought if we were both going to be living in the same quarters for the next couple months, I didn't really want to be calling you 'Professor' or even 'Snape' the whole time." Harry replied hesitantly.

After Harry's answer, Severus gave a small jerky nod, and the motion seemed to bring both of their attentions to just how close they were to each other. Their faces were mere inches apart. Harry could feel Severus's warm breath on his face.

Afterwards, Harry wouldn't have been able to tell you who made the first move. All he knew was that one minute he was staring into the face of Severus, and the next, he had a pair of surprisingly soft lips on his own.

To Harry it seemed as though his brain melted, the room disappeared, Hogwarts went silent, the birds quit tweeting, everyone was holding their breath, the Earth stopped spinning, and the whole universe froze in that one moment.

In short, it was perfect. It just felt….right.

Suddenly, the lips were gone. Harry tensed and opened his eyes just in time to see the bottom of a black cloak disappear around the corner.

AN: I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as I usually do. I hope you all liked this chapter. I know I do! I love the image of Severus having a tea party with Mya! It is so cute! So please review! If I get 5 or more reviews I will post tomorrow morning like before! I love you all especially the people who are so loyal and review every or almost every chapter! Also, I noticed my line breaks from Word were not showing up when I uploaded them so I tried something different this time. Hopefully it worked!


	9. Chapter 8 Confrontations

Title: Lions and Lambs

Pairings: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Look on my profile. Does it say I'm from England? Nope! It doesn't so obviously I do not own Harry Potter!

Warnings: This chapter has some Ron bashing. If you don't like that then don't read this chapter! Also this has not been beta'd so if there are any mistakes review or PM me!

Dedicated to: Lynda-Lee, Joleigh13, Nefari, Gika Black, Phoenix5, and Thatsallwegot. Thanks so much!

**Chapter 8 **

**Confrontations**

Harry woke up the next morning to someone calling his name. Blinking his eyes to get used to the bright sunlight, Harry looked up into the face of Severus. As soon as the professor saw Harry looking at him, the mask fell into place. This saddened Harry slightly because he hadn't seen the full mask up for a while. Harry could only assume that the kiss made Severus pull away again.

"Potter, you have visitor" Severus said in an accusatory tone, as if he was blaming Harry for people showing up at his door.

"But….no one knows we're here." Harry replied, "I didn't _want_ anyone knowing we're here." Severus gave him a look that clearly held annoyance. Harry sighed and continued, "I'll go try and get rid of them, whoever it is."

Severus gave a curt nod and left the room, so Harry could get ready. He quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and brushed his teeth. He then made his way to the living room that was right down the hall from his room. He was almost to the doorway when he heard the voices.

"I said, where's Harry, _Snape._" Spat a familiar voice, "I want to know what you've been doing to him! Torture? Rape, maybe?"

"You listen here, Weasley," there was Severus's voice, "Your idiotic brain wouldn't understand anything I tried to explain so I am just going to give you a piece of advice. You can go to he–" Harry decided that he should step in before things got even more out of hand, so he quickly stepped through the door, announcing his presence with a falsely cheerful cry of surprise.

The sight that greeted him was a very red faced Ron fuming in front of a much calmer but still furious Severus. They both were standing over the wood coffee table in middle of the room glaring at each other. Sitting on the couch where they had kissed last night, sat a newly pregnant Hermione and a sheepish looking Neville. "Ron, Hermione, Neville! How are you all?" Harry gave Severus a glance telling him to escape while he had the chance. Lucky for everyone in the room, Severus understood and quickly left the room.

"Why mate, would you be here with Snape, the Death Eater?" Ron exclaimed.

"First off, he's not a Death Eater, Ron, and second, I needed him to heal my daughter." Harry explained.

Hermione perked up at the word 'daughter', "You have a little girl, Harry? Who is the mother?"

"I adopted her. She had a heart problem and Severus healed her with some of his potions." He said, trying not to get annoyed.

"OK, so you left the Wizarding World, adopted a daughter, came back to heal her, and now your living with Snape?" Ron summarized, "Anything other big news you want to tell us?" he asked sarcastically.

Harry knew Ron didn't actually mean the question he had asked, but Harry decided to just get it all off his chest. "Well, now that you mention it, Sirius is my father not James, I know because my Mum sent me a letter about it, and I've cast paternity spells on myself to prove it, and I'm gay." Harry finished. He was going to tell them about the kiss, but he decided he wouldn't say anything until something more happened. '_If something else happens' _Harry thought, and no matter how much he tried he couldn't convince himself that he didn't want something to happen.

Silence. All jaws were on the floor. Harry just stared into their faces, and he could tell by the shade of red that Ron's face was turning that the man was about to blow. Harry braced himself, and, sure enough, not even five seconds later…. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GAY?" he yelled.

Harry winced but also wanted to laugh. '_Out of all of that, he picks up the comment about me being gay?' _Harry thought. He saw Hermione glare at Ron, but her glare soon turned into a nauseous look. "Um….Harry? Do you have a bathroom somewhere?" She questioned.

"Yeah, it's just down the hall to your left." Hermione looked thankful and rushed towards the hall, Ron not far behind.

Once they were out of sight, Harry turned to Neville. "So how did you all know I was here?"

Harry was surprised when Neville looked up at him, guilty and sheepish. "Well, I was in the greenhouses, because I'm the Herbology professor you know, and I saw you come out from underneath your invisibility cloak. I was curious as to why you were here after disappearing of the face of the Earth after the war, so I followed you. You forgot to put your cloak back on so I easily followed you back to here. I called Ron and Hermione telling them I saw you, and here we are." Neville said it all in a rush, as if he was scared of Harry's reaction.

"That makes sense." Harry responded calmly, and Neville relaxed visibly. "I guess next time I'll have to make sure I put my invisibility cloak back on." Harry and Neville smiled at each other before moving conversation onto more comfortable topics.

* * *

**Mya's POV **

Mya had just woken up and she was leaving her room to go find her daddy. As she walked down the hall towards the living room, she saw that there was a tall red-head leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The red-head looked down at her, and Mya didn't like the look he had on his face. "Ah. So you must be Harry's daughter," the mean man sneered, "I am one of Harry's old friends; of course he isn't my best mate anymore because he left and now he's gay."

"My Daddy is nice! Don't be mean to him! I love my Daddy!" Mya tried to understand why this mean man hated her daddy.

"Aww. Well isn't that cute. You love your Daddy? Well your Daddy loves men, and that makes him a queer freak. I wouldn't expect you to understand. Now go run along and play with your dolls or something." Ron chuckled to himself.

Mya felt anger at this mean man rise within her. "You're a meanie!" she yelled as she ran out of the hall. She stopped in the doorway to the living room and spotted the passage through the wall that she had seen Severus and her Daddy come and go through a couple of times.

Mya silently ran through the portrait hole and dashed through the halls of Hogwarts, trying to get as far away form that mean man as possible.

* * *

**Harry's POV **

Meanwhile, Harry and Neville small talked while they waited for Hermione and Ron to return to the living room. Harry sincerely hoped that Ron could accept him. Neville had assured him he didn't mind who he liked and if Hermione's glare at Ron was anything to go by, she didn't mind either. Ron on the other hand, he might not be so quick to accept. It would be like 4th and 7th year all over again.

Neither of them noticed a small girl run out of the room and into the rest of Hogwarts.

* * *

AN: I know there was no Snarry in this chapter but hang with me. The confrontations are essential to my plot. There will be some more Snarry in the next chapter! Also, remember to review please! I love to know what you all are thinking about the story, even if you don't like something and I could fix it, tell me! Same as always the more reviews I get the faster I will update!


	10. Chapter 9 The Runaway

Title: Lions and Lambs

Pairings: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Not mine. J.K. Rowling's. Gets the picture?

Warnings: This has not been beta'd so if there are any mistakes review or PM me!

Dedicated to: Thatsallwegot, jennadancer, Joleigh13 (I tried to make this one longer for you), and Phoenix5. You all are so great!

**Chapter 9 **

**The Runaway**

**Severus's POV**

From his room, Severus heard Granger ('_Weasley now, I guess'_ he thought, disgusted) and Weasley walk out of the narrow hallway and return to the spacious living room. He was hoping they did not plan to stay much longer. This was Severus's chambers, and he did not appreciate being stuck in his room because the visitors were not fond of him. A plus, though, was that that meant Severus did not have to deal with Weasley.

Severus glanced at the clock and was surprised at how late it was in the morning. '_I wonder why I haven't heard Mya yet' _Severus thought, '_Surely she is not still in bed sleeping.' _

The Potion's Master then reluctantly stood up from his comfy chair that was in the corner of his room, and made his way to the door. Seeing no one in the hallway, Severus crept his way down the hall, towards Mya's room. When he reached the doorway, which was down at the end of the hall by the library, the man slowly pushed open the door to see….no one.

Puzzled, Severus search all the rooms in the hallway, the old fashioned library lined with books, Harry's blue-filled cozy room, the sterile-looking bathroom, and finally, his own neutral-colored room just to be sure. Mya was nowhere to be found.

The only other places were the living room, dining room, and kitchen, in all of which Severus would have to pass by the unwelcome guests. Severus signed, resigned to his fate, and slowly he made his way towards the dreaded living room.

As he entered the room, all the talking or what sounded more like screaming, stopped. All heads turned towards him. '_No Mya in here'_ Severus mentally checked it off the list. As he passed through the room, he tried his best to ignore the stares and glares. Severus reached the dining room relatively unharmed, but he was disappointed when Mya was not in the dining room or kitchen. '_Where in the world is that girl' _Severus thought. He made his way back through the living room and gestured, so only Harry would see, to follow him. He heard the other man say he had to use the restroom and quickly follow.

Severus whirled around to find Harry as close as he was right before they kissed. Severus had been very frightened by the kiss at first, that was why he had fled, but he had also enjoyed it somewhat, which just frightened him that much more. He could remember the feeling perfectly. Harry's soft lips on his own. Harry's hands that had moved to his shoulders. The whole night before had been spent on dwelling on that kiss. Severus hadn't got any sleep at all.

'_Focus'_ Severus reminded himself. Out loud he said, "Have you, by chance, seen your daughter this morning?"

Harry looked puzzled, "No, I assumed she's still sleeping."

"I have not seen her anywhere in the chambers." Severus wouldn't admit it, but he was getting worried for the little girl. Harry pushed his way past Severus to look in the rooms himself. Severus just watched his progress with weariness. Harry rushed past again and to go check the other three rooms, Severus assumed.

When Harry returned, he had a worried, almost frantic look on his face. "I can't find her either!" he burst out, "We have got to find her! What if she's been kidnapped? Or injured? Or maybe even –"

Severus cut him off quickly, "Just go get that damned map of yours, Harry!" Neither of them seemed to notice the use of Harry's first name.

Harry nodded, and he ran off towards his room. He quickly returned and opened the Map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He chanted, ignoring Severus's raised eyebrow at the phrase. The both began to search the Marauder's Map furiously as the spiders web of corridors started appearing on the parchment.

"There!" Severus exclaimed, and he rushed off. Harry looked at where Severus had pointed. '_She's only a few corridors away from here!' _Harry thought as he also ran from the hallway.

In the living room, he paused just long enough to shout, "OK, I need you all to leave! I will talk to you later!" Before he sprinted thought the portrait hole. He headed in the direction that the Map had indicated and soon heard the sounds of crying as he approached a turn.

As he turned the corner, the sight in front of him stopped him in his tracks. Severus was kneeling in the middle of the cold dungeon corridor with a bawling Mya held in his arms. He looked slightly puzzled and Harry assumed it was because he could not comprehend why this girl was so upset.

As Severus sat there rubbing his hands up and down Mya's back, Harry smiled slightly at Severus's attempt at comfort. He just watched them for a moment then strode forward and put his hand on Severus's shoulder. Severus seemed to understand the silent signal and handed the weeping girl off to her father. The group then made its way back to the rooms, silently and soberly.

* * *

After almost two hours of comforting, Harry finally managed to get Mya to calm down. The girl had then fallen asleep form her emotional exhaustion. After she was asleep, Harry had watched her silently for a while then reluctantly made his way into the living room, which had thankfully been empty when the group had returned.

Same as the night before, Harry walked into the main room to see Severus reading his potion's book by the fire. The Savior sat down next to him and said, "Thanks. For helping find Mya." Severus grunted in answer. "I just can't believe that Ron would say some of that!" Mya had explained briefly, before she fell asleep, what had happened in the hallway. "He was always my best mate and he was always by my side, except for part of 4th year and part of 7th year, I guess. I just expected him to accept it and move on. Of course I should have known that it wouldn't be that easy with my life. Things can never happen the way I want them too." Harry didn't know why he was revealing all of this to Severus, but since he had already started he might as well finish, he decided. "I didn't even realize she had run out! I'm just as bad of a father to Mya as Siri-my father was to me." Harry mumbled hoping Severus didn't catch his slip.

Don't get him wrong, Harry loved Sirius. They had had lots of fun together in those two years he was actually alive. Harry was just a little annoyed at how reckless the animagus had been sometimes. His recklessness and Harry's stupidity had led to his death, or so Harry thought.

As if to prove his earlier comment on things never going how he wanted them to go, Severus looked up suspiciously and asked, "How would you know if Potter was a bad father to you? You never knew him after you were 1 and a half. And why did you almost say Black?" Severus had him caught. Harry knew he was a horrible liar and for some weird reason he felt he could trust Severus with this.

Harry took a deep breath preparing himself to reveal one of his deepest secrets. "After the Final Battle, I received a letter from my Mum. In short, it said that James Potter wasn't my father, but rather Sirius Black was. I've done paternity tests, I have plenty of proof that shows what she said was true. There is no denying it." Severus sat stock still stunned into silence. Harry felt tears building in his eyes when he thought about Sirius, but he refused to let them fall. Severus must have seen this because a pale hand shot out and rested on Harry's shoulder. Surprisingly enough, Harry was comforted by the action. "Thanks." He whispered.

At the quiet thanks, Harry saw the Potion's Master look back down at the book on his lap, but kept the hand on his shoulder.

Harry chuckled as he realized something. "I seem to be thanking you a lot recently. Just now, obviously, right after my…break down," he hesitated on those works but continued, "and last night right before we…" Harry trailed off as awkwardness and tension filled the air between the two men.

Harry watched as Severus seemed to steel himself to say something into the intimidating silence, "Why did you kiss me?" Severus questioned softly, not looking up from his potion's book that by that moment was just being stared at and not really read.

"I did not kiss you, you kissed me." Harry declared indignantly. Then more hesitantly, almost hopefully, he whispered, "Un-Unless that is –" he stopped to clear his threat before continuing. "Unless you-you liked it?"

"No!" Severus exclaimed a little too quickly and forcefully in Harry's opinion. Harry could also see a slight blush on Severus's face that the Potion's Master was trying so hard to keep hidden.

At the sight of that slight blush, Harry felt much more brave and confident. '_I am going to take a risk, and for once, actually get what I want!'_ Harry encouraged himself.

Severus turned away from him, and before he could convince himself out of it, he blurted into the heavy silence, "Severus, kiss me again."

* * *

**Severus's POV **

"No!" Severus replied. '_Of course I did not like it' _he thought, but Severus knew he was lying to himself. '_OK, maybe I liked it a little, but Harry deserves something better than me. I mean, look at me. I am an ex-Death Eater and Harry is the Savior of the Wizarding World. So I am not going to tell him." _Severus decided. He couldn't help but blush a little at the thought of their kiss the night before. He had been so stupid to run out like that.

By the small gasp from beside him, Severus assumed Harry had seen his blush. Feeling ashamed at showing emotion, in front of Harry no less, Severus turned away, but he didn't stay that way for long because at that moment Harry blurted into the silence, "Severus, kiss me again."

Severus's head snapped up in shock. Harry had just asked him to kiss him! '_What should I do?' _he thought. As it turned out, thought, Severus didn't need to decide what to do because he soon found his lips being pressed upon by another pair.

The Potion's Master didn't even hesitate to respond. There was so much passion in the kiss compared to the one they had shared the night before. Both people participating were much more confident. Everything in Severus's world melted away until the only things that existed were the soft, pink lips under his and the body underneath his hands.

They both sat there kissing until they could no longer go without taking a breath. As they broke apart, Severus found he was slightly disappointed at the loss of contact. He looked into Harry's brilliant emerald eyes, "Wow." Was all the Savior said as he beamed at Severus. The Potion's Master couldn't' help but agree with the younger man. For the first time in years, Severus Snape smiled. A real smile.

* * *

AN: Yes! This is my longest chapter yet! And I am almost up to forty reviews! *doing a little happy dance* I love you all that have been reading my story! When I started writing this story, I didn't expect to get anywhere close to the amount of hits I have gotten! Thank you! So review! Tell me what you think! 5 reviews or more and I will update tomorrow!


	11. Chapter 10 Love?

Title: Lions and Lambs

Pairings: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Rating: T

Disclaimer: OMG! I've told you all a million times! Not mine! Understand? Good! I love you all

Warnings: Only warning is that this has not been beta'd. Review or PM if there are any mistakes.

Dedicated to: Phoenix5 (I love you! You are one of my most dedicated reviewers and I really appreciate it!), Thatsallwegot I love you also! Of course , and Joleigh13! You are all so awesome!

**Chapter 10 **

**Love? **

**Harry's POV**

When Harry woke up the next morning, he found he could not stop smiling. He was so excited that Severus liked him back. He hadn't even admitted to himself that he liked the Potion's Master until they had kissed. Now he couldn't even comprehend why he didn't realize it. Harry couldn't help but think about the night before.

***************Flashback*****************

They broke apart from their kiss, and Harry saw something no one ever knew existed before. Severus Snape smiled! Harry couldn't help but stare at how different the man looked with his face lit up like that. The frown lines seemed to disappear, the dark hair and robes weren't so intimidating, and his eyes, oh his eyes, lit up with so much emotion that Harry could have drown in it.

He couldn't help himself. He had to kiss him. Harry attacked those lips with his own. Severus responded eagerly by opening his mouth. They fought for dominance, but Harry soon grew tired and gave over the control to Severus. They kissed like that for hours. Or maybe minutes. Or maybe days. Harry couldn't tell.

All of a sudden, he heard a quiet noise from behind him. They both whirled around to see a little head peeking around the corner. Harry smiled slightly, "Mya. I see you back there. Come on out here." The little girl, being uncharacteristically shy and quiet, crept over to the couch, clutching her favorite blanket. The blanket had been given to her by her biological family according to the orphanage. It was a worn pink square of fabric that Mya always carried around when she was scared or sad.

"Are you and Severus boyfriends now?" Mya asked. Harry saw Severus stiffen at the seemingly innocent question. Their eyes met. They had a quick, silent conversation.

"You could say that, Mya" Harry commented, smiling at the Potion's Master. To his excitement, the man smile back confidentially. Harry couldn't believe it! He was in a relationship with the most hated professor at Hogwarts who used to have a reputation for hating him. He never would have expected that. '_But when has my life ever been normal and predictable.' _Harry reminded himself.

"Yeah! I like Severus! He is nice and kind and plays tea party with me and heals people! I'm happy you like him too Daddy!" Mya exclaimed.

Harry chuckled lightly then asked, "Princess, why aren't you asleep?"

"I had a bad dream, Daddy! There was a big red monster that didn't like you!" the little girl whimpered, once again pulling her blanket up to her face.

"Oh, sweetie, come here. You are okay now. I've got you." Harry cooed as Mya climbed up on the couch, half in his lap and half in Severus's.

She went to bury her face in Harry's robes but before she hid her face, she whispered to her daddy, "Daddy? Is Severus going to be my new Papa?" then she fell asleep before Harry could even think of a response. Severus looked shocked at the comment, but when he turned away, Harry could see a smile on his face at the thought.

*******End Flashback*********

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the outgoingness of his daughter. She would say whatever was on her mind. However, like Mya, Harry couldn't help but hope Severus might grow to be her new Papa.

* * *

Since that night a month ago, Harry and Severus had been getting to know each other and doing a lot of kissing, both of which neither would admit to doing. Somehow, though, they all came through it unharmed.

Harry now felt like they could take it a step further and he was scared. He didn't know how to ask the Potion's Master, and Harry was dreading that he might be rejected. The Savior had spent hours that morning, while Severus was teaching, practicing to his mirror. Now, the day was almost over, and Harry was trying to build up his nerve.

He didn't notice his daughter watching him practice. She then got a puzzled look on her face, then rush off to find Severus.

* * *

**Severus's POV **

Severus was sitting in the living room when Mya came rushing in. He had been thinking about all that had been happening with him and Harry. Severus wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he liked the person he became when he was with Harry. The Savior made him open up like no one had ever done. They could sit and talk about nothing for hours and still be content.

"Severus, what's the next step in your relationship?" That broke Severus out of his thoughts as he gazed down at the innocent face of Mya.

"Where did you hear that?" The Potion's Master wondered.

"I heard Daddy practicing asking you to go to the next step in your relationship. He seemed kinda scared." Mya said casually.

'_Harry wants to go to the next step with me?' _Severus thought and couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face. '_I can't believe it! He really wants too?' _His insecurities started coming out, and Severus started doubting himself. '_How can he want to do that with me? I'm and old Death Eater. He deserves something better than me!' _Severus did his best to squash down the worries and just concentrate on Harry and what he was supposedly going to ask.

After sitting alone in the room for a while after Mya had left to go to her bedroom, Severus decided to take a risk and go find Harry himself. He determinedly stood up out of his chair and strode down to Harry's doorway. There, his courage started to fail him, but Severus pushed on and opened the door.

He froze at the sight. Harry was fixing his tie that went with the suit in the mirror. The suit itself was a casual one, but it fit Harry perfectly and made him that much more appealing. The man's hair was as crazy as usual, but by the looks of it, Harry had tried to comb and gel it down a little, but failed and gave up. Smiling slightly, Severus walked up behind the Savior and asked quietly, "What's the occasion?"

Harry jumped about two feet in the air and whirled around to face the Potion's professor. He lightly slapped Severus on the chest and scolded, "You know never to sneak up on me like that." Severus just smirked in response. "There's no occasion per say, but I just wanted to look nice. Also I…..um…wanted to asked you-er-something." Severus raised his eyebrows in invitation.

Harry took a deep breath then said in a rush, "?"

"What?" Was all Severus could say. He hadn't understood one word of Harry's question.

Harry seemed to prepare himself. Then he tried again, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the next step in our relationship." Harry wrinkled his nose at how stupid that sounded, but he reminded himself that Severus still needed to answer.

"Sure." Severus said simply.

Harry was stunned. "_Sure. _I took all day to practice and worry about asking that simple question and your answer is _sure_?" He asked incredulously.

Severus quickly tried to rectify the situation, "I didn't mean it like that. I meant….um..Yes, I would love to." The professor said self-consciously. Harry's smile wiped away any embarrassed feelings however. Before either could say more, Mya came rushing in the room.

She squealed as she jumped into Harry's arms and exclaimed, "Yes! Daddy and Severus are going to the next step!" She still didn't know what it meant, but Severus assumed she just liked how her daddy wasn't scared anymore so he was back to normal.

Harry laughed at the little girl and glanced at the time. "Mya. We have to get you off to bed!" With that Harry left the room, throwing a smile over his shoulder at Severus who gladly smiled right back.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

He couldn't believe it! Severus said yes! Harry could have started to sing at that moment. He was so glad to feel all that stress and worry wash off his shoulders.

He settled Mya down eventually but it took longer that Harry would have liked. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he made his way out of the sleeping girl's room and back towards his own where Severus was waiting. When he walked in the room, Severus stood up from his position on the bed and strode, with more confidence than Harry had ever seen, over to the man and kissed him right on the lips.

The kiss quickly deepened and Severus turned them around and walked them, mid-kiss, over to the bed. As they laid down on the bed, Harry couldn't help but feel a slight thrill of excitement. '_We are actually doing this!' _was the last thing Harry thought because he mind was soon occupied by other, more important things as Severus began to undress him.

* * *

AN: Yes! Chapter 10 finished! It's almost over *tear*. Only a couple more chapters to go! I'm hoping that I will get all the chapters except maybe the epilogue uploaded by tomorrow because I have company coming so I won't be able to upload anything. If I don't get them all uploaded then I will start again around the 20th when I am free again. Don't worry! I won't abandon this story! So tell me what you think! Review! Pretty, pretty please with sugar and whipped cream and a cherry on top!


	12. Chapter 11 It's Over

Title: Lions and Lambs

Pairings: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Rating: T

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Wizard World and all that's in it does not belong to me. I only own the plot which is sadly coming to the end. Just have to put a little more conflict in there then I will be done .

Warnings: This chapter has not been beta'd to if there are any mistakes just review or PM me. Also a lot of POV changed in this chapter.

Dedicated to: Lynda-Lee, LightningBoltScarsAndMe, TaeMint, Phoenix5 (The beginning of this chapter is for you and I loved the Swiss chocolate ), Joleigh13 (It's like you are psychic or something, I was planning on bringing in some others in the next chapter), Nefari, suezq (I wasn't planning on making this story very long but I could write a squeal if people want me to), and last but not least Thatsallwegot (Happy late birthday to you! I love the picture too. I found it on google and fell in love with it the moment I saw it.)

**Chapter 11**

**It's Over **

**Mya's POV **

Mya had been riding on a cloud since her daddy and Severus had gone to "the next step" whatever that meant. Mya didn't know the exact definition, but she knew it was a good thing by how happy her daddy was after he had said yes. She hoped that "the next step" would involve Severus becoming her Papa. So far, it seemed to be happening. The morning after Severus had asked the question, both of her dads had been extremely happy, and that made her happy too.

Everything is Mya's world seemed to be right at that moment at breakfast. Severus was smiling, Daddy was laughing, Mya felt like her family was complete, the mean man was nowhere to be found, she was at the most awesome amazing school ever, she could do magic just like her daddy and Severus, and her tea set was prepped and ready for their first family tea party. Her little girl brain could not think of one thing that could go wrong. Lucky for her, the next month would go perfectly. For her and her Daddy.

* * *

**Severus's POV**

Severus was in love. He was in love with Harry Potter. No seriously. He was. The only problem was that Severus was just a lowly Death Eater and Harry was the Savior of the Wizard World. Harry deserved so much better than him. The morning after their first time together, before Harry had woken up, Severus had just lay in bed and stared at his mark, black and ugly against his paler than normal skin. He thought back on all the horrific things he was forced to do and endure while he was a spy. All the torture, all the death, all the blood. He was scarred for life. Harry deserved much better than him. He deserved someone his own age, not someone who was old enough to be his father. Someone clean.

That was when Severus decided it. He was going to break it off with Harry for the other man's own good. The Savior would get over him quickly. There were plenty of other fish in the sea for a young man like Harry. Severus on the other hand would be alone again. Like it was before. He didn't mind as much as he thought he would, though. Because if it meant Harry would be happy, then he would do anything, endure anything.

Just then, Harry walked into the room. Severus suddenly was very nervous. This was it. Mya wasn't around; she was in her room playing with her dolls. It was just him and Harry.

"Harry…" he started. The next 6 words were the hardest words he had ever said, but he got them out of his tight throat. "I-I think we should end this"

* * *

**Harry's POV **

Harry, like his daughter, was floating on cloud nine ever since that first night. He couldn't believe anyone would want to date a worthless person like him. Don't get him wrong, Harry now knew that all the deaths weren't his fault, but that didn't mean he was a hero either. He still didn't feel like he meant anything. He fulfilled his prophecy purpose in life. There was nothing left.

Except Severus. Severus was like his light at the end of his long dark tunnel, along with Mya of course. Those two people were the most important things in his life at the moment. He should have known it was coming, though. When had anything gone right for him?

It started when he had left Mya to play dolls in her room and headed to the living room to be with Severus. When he walked in, he immediately noticed the pained look on Severus's face and began to worry. He was about to ask what was wrong when Severus interrupted with the one thing he didn't want to hear.

"Harry…" Severus said harshly, as if it physically hurt him to say what he was saying. "I-I think we should end this." Harry's jaw hung open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Severus was – was breaking up with him? He didn't know what to say.

"Um….what?" was all he could say through his shock. He saw Severus trying to give an explaination, but all Harry heard was the blood pounding in his ears. The only reason Harry knew the Potion's Master was talking was because his lips were moving frantically. The lips. Oh the lips. Those lips would probably never touch his own again. '_Stop it Harry, you are over reacting.' _Harry tried to calm himself down enough to listen to Severus. His attempts failed, however, and he ended up feeling rage and anger rise up instead of calm.

Severus was still talking when Harry interrupted, "Fine then! I guess you think you are too good for me, don't you? Severus Snape, who had the Dark Lord Voldemort fooled. Severus Snape, the person who is above all others in everything that he does! I should have known! You are just so self-centered and you have always been. Why did I think now would be any different? Well, it's too late now I guess. I'll just take Mya and leave you to yourself. I'll have a house elf return to pick up our things and Mya's potion." Harry had decided to get out of there as soon as possible to try to lessen his humiliation as much as possible.

He stormed out of the room before Severus could even fit in another word. He made his way to Mya's room and found her on the floor surrounded by her Barbie's. "Come on sweetie." Harry directed at Mya, "We are going to leave now. I'm sorry but we can't stay here anymore. We will bring our stuff with us later, but right now we just have to go." He said in his most gentle tone possible at that moment.

Harry almost broke at the look on Mya's face when he delivered the news. Her eyes widened and filled with tears. Her bottom lip quivered as Harry picked the little girl up off the floor and made his way back down the long, dark corridor towards the living room. He totally ignored Severus as he walked through the room towards the portrait hole.

Luckily for him, it was a Hogsmeade weekend so most kids were out of the school and the ones who were still in Hogwarts were all in their common rooms hanging out with their friends for the weekend. He still held his crying daughter in his arms as he reached the wards, and when he passed them he immediately apparated away.

* * *

**Severus's POV **

It was done. He had done it. Harry and Mya were gone. Severus sat in his room on his bed replaying memories of the few nights he had spent with Harry there in that room. He sat crying for a couple minutes until he managed to rein himself in and convince himself that it was for Harry's own good. '_He deserves better' _the Potion's Master kept repeating to himself. Severus then rose from his slouched position and headed to the living room to return to his normal routine in an attempt to make things better for himself.

* * *

**Harry's POV **

'_You can get through this. Besides, he deserves better' _Harry repeated to himself as he apparated away from his most recent pain. When the suffocating darkness ended, Harry looked up and found himself at the first place he had thought to go to feel safe. The Burrow.

* * *

AN: So there you have it. Chapter 11 of Lions and Lambs. I am pretty free for the next week so I should be getting back into my usual updating routine. Just stay with me! And tell me what you think! I love constructive criticism also! Anything to make my story better. Just please no flames. I am lucky enough not to have any yet and I am hoping it stays that way! Anyway, I am so grateful. I got more reviews on the last chapter than I ever have gotten on one chapter! And I now have over 50 reviews! I am so thankful to all of you that have reviewed! You all have my love!


	13. Chapter 12 Friends

Title: Lions and Lambs

Pairings: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Not mine. How many times must I tell you that? Jeez!

Warnings: This is has not been beta'd! If you see and mistakes at all PM me or leave a review! I won't hate you if you leave constructive criticism! I will probably love you even more because you would be helping me improve this story!

Dedicated to: Joleigh13, Thatsallwegot, patheticboneslover, and Phoenix5! I love all of you guys! Just for reviewing! See how easy it is?

**Chapter 12 **

**Friends **

**Harry's POV**

Slowly, Harry made his way towards the Burrow. He was very nervous about what, or who, he might find inside. He may have practically lived there when he was a kid, but now that Ron and Hermione knew his secrets, he didn't know if he was welcome or not. Harry hoped that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't mind and would let him stay anyway. He knew that Ron would care, but that was just something he would have to deal with when the time came, Harry decided.

Mya also looked a little nervous of the rickety old house that looked like it could fall over any second. Harry even had to admit to himself that it did look a little dangerous. Once Harry assured Mya that the house was held up by magic, though, she was all smiles and laughs.

It seemed to take forever to reach the front door. Once there, Harry hesitated, rethinking his decision to come to the Burrow. Before he could turn around and leave, however, the door flew open in front of him and two identical wizards stood in the doorway, smiling down at him. "Harry!" George exclaimed. A while before the Final Battle, Harry had made it his mission to be able to tell the Weasley twins apart, and after many days of looking for subtle differences, Harry was now able to call them by name easily and proudly.

"Hi, Fred, George. I don't think you have met my daughter, Mya?"

"No! We haven't" Fred declared, "And why are you still standing out there? Come in!"

After much small talk in the living room with the twins and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who were fine that he was gay and were enraged by their son's reaction, Fred proposed they go up to their bedroom to talk some more. Harry agreed because he could tell the twins were not going to take no for an answer, and he and the twins headed up the stairs, leaving Mya to play with Mrs. Weasley.

Before the door even closed, George whirled around to face Harry and said, "Now what's the real reason you are here. We can tell you didn't just come to small talk with our parents or to get free babysitting." Harry didn't know what to say. Should he tell them the truth? Or should he just make up a story to get them off his back? Harry knew they were OK with him being gay, but he didn't know how they would react to him dating Severus!

Harry immediately grew sad again at the thought of the Potion's Master. The breakup hadn't really settled in yet, so Harry figured that he should tell someone what had happened before he lost it. So he started his story. He started from when he found out that Mya had a fatal hole in her heart, told how he went to Hogwarts to get help from Severus, and finally said how he started to fall in love with the professor and how they came together. He left out the part where they took their relationship to the next level because he didn't think that would be a very comfortable subject to mention.

When the story was done, Harry glanced up into the faces of the twins to find them both with their mouths hanging open and eyes bulging. Harry immediately became embarrassed and looked back down at his lap again, waiting for someone to say something.

Finally one of the twins began slowly, "Wow….I-I can't believe it…Snape actually has a heart. But that still doesn't explain how you got here."

Still looking down, Harry mumbled the story about their fight and breakup, "….and I just apparated here because it was the first place I thought of." The realization finally came to Harry that the entire thing had been real, and he fought to keep the tears back, he was not going to cry.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, the twins giving Harry their silent support. Until finally, Fred clapped him on the shoulder and declared, "Well, Harry, we think that if he really loves you and you are meant to be, it will work out. You'll just have to wait and see what happens." Before they both left the room quickly. Harry couldn't help but chuckle through his unshed tears at how uncomfortable Fred and George were with this topic when they always seemed to have a new love interest.

Still laughing slightly, Harry lay down on the bed and fell asleep, trying to escape reality for a little while at least.

* * *

**Fred and George's POV**

The next couple of days were horrible for Harry. Once he had woken up from his impromptu nap, the realization of what had happened finally settled in fully. Harry wouldn't eat or sleep. He would just sit in his room, staring at the wall, trying to think of what he had done wrong.

Finally, one day, the twin had enough. They marched up the stairs and all but dragged Harry down from his room. They apparated to Diagon Alley where they shopped for all of ten minutes before Harry went back to the Burrow. So, Fred and George were left alone in Diagon Alley.

That's when they saw him.

Snape.

He was walking towards the apothecary like nothing was wrong in the world. This annoyed the twins more than anything. How could Snape look so calm and collected when Harry was still too depressed to eat or leave his room? They immediately sprang into action. The twins hid in a nearby alley until Snape walked by and when the professor walked by, they both grabbed one of his arms and pulled him into the dark space between the buildings.

Fred and George knew that if they hadn't each been holding an arm, they would have been hexed into oblivion by now. Thankfully though, all Snape did was struggle and almost punched George in the face.

That was when Snape seemed to notice who was holding him, "What do you want, Weasleys?" he spat at them.

"We want to know why you look perfectly fine while Harry is sitting at our house, totally depressed. Was the entire thing with you too just a ploy to destroy the person who destroyed your master?" Fred questioned.

"You don't even know what you're talking about." Snape spat with a little less confidence this time.

"Oh, we know what we are talking about. Harry told us the entire story. And now we want your side of the story. Why did you go to such lengths to destroy Harry when you could have just used hexes and curses?" George put in his two cents.

"Well I hope you're satisfied," Fred said, not giving Snape a chance to answer the previous questions, "Because Harry is crushed now. He won't eat or sleep. But do you know what we are going to do? We are going to bring back the old Harry back now, and together we are coming after you." And for the first time, Snape actually seemed a little frightened by the treat.

* * *

**Snape's POV **

He couldn't believe it. Harry was really that broken up about their breakup? Severus couldn't help but feel a little giddy at the news because that meant that Harry had cared for him on some level, right?

For the past few days, Severus been living on autopilot. He woke up, ate, made potions, ate, went back to sleep. But he was like a robot who just did what he was programmed to do day in and day out. Today was the first day he had broken out of the trance like state to go to Diagon Alley. He almost regretted it now that he knew what he had done to Harry and was now feeling guilty. Almost.

Now that he knew Harry had cared for him at least a little, he couldn't stop thinking about the breakup. He wanted to be back with Harry! He really did.

Severus didn't know how long he stood there in the empty alleyway, thinking about Harry. It might have been hours. All Severus knew was that he really wanted to get back together with Harry.

And he had a plan.

* * *

AN: I'm soooooo sorry for taking so long to publish to this chapter! I don't really have any excuses so please don't hate me or send an angry mob after me or anything! I decided that if you guys will give me 6 reviews by tomorrow I will post the next chapter! It not only helps me get reviews, it also holds me to my posting schedule and gives me a set amount of feedback! Love you all!


	14. Chapter 13 Plan

Title: Lions and Lambs

Pairings: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Not mine at all! Yes you heard right! It's not mine!

Warning: This has not been beta read so if you see any mistakes you should tell me through a review or a PM, please!

Dedicated to: Lynda-Lee, IndieWrites, buckup-009, Thatsallwegot, mizzrazz72, and BSolomon!

**Chapter 13 **

**Plan **

**Severus's POV **

Severus had been working nonstop on his plan to get Harry back. He had started by going out and buying promise ring, something he had never done before, and then he planned out what he was going to say and do. He didn't think he had ever been this nervous in his entire life, and that was saying a lot since he had been a spy for so long.

The day the plan was set for was approaching way faster than Severus would have liked it to. It seemed to him that he wasn't anywhere near being prepared, but he just kept telling himself to not think about it no matter how hard it was. He was doing a good job of it too, until someone had shown up at his door.

He had been working on a potion trying to get his mind off the plan when all of a sudden a voice behind him startled him out of his trance. "You there, yes you. You have a visitor waiting for you to open the portrait for him." Severus had jumped and whirled around to see the man from the portrait that guarded his door right behind him.

Severus stared at the man, puzzled as to who would be visiting him. Eventually, Severus started making his way towards the portrait hole and shoved open the painting to find his former student Neville Longbottom staring at him.

"Why hello, Professor" Longbottom greeted cheerfully. Severus scowled, _'Where did all my intimidation skills go? Longbottom isn't even scared of me in the least anymore!' _he thought, grouchy.

"What do you want?" he was not in the mood to pretend to be cheerful as they small talked.

The other man didn't seem the least bit phased at Severus's biting tone. "I was just coming over to see if I could be of any assistance. I heard you and Harry broke up and Harry is really broken up about it so I was thinking you probably would be too."

"I am fine." Severus said, incredulously, "I'm not as weak-minded as you seem to be thinking at the moment, Longbottom."

Neville sighed, "Ok, so that wasn't the real reason for my coming, but I thought it would be a reasonable excuse. I'm actually here to see if I could talk you into getting back with Harry. He really is bent out of shape, no pun intended. I was just wondering why you broke up with him exactly?"

Severus looked at the sincere with his worry for his old school friend, and the Potion's Master knew that the other professor wouldn't be satisfied until he got the truth. Sighing, Severus tried to find a way to phrase what he wanted to say without sounding like a love-sick fool. "Well, I'm I despicable Death Eater and he is the Savior of the Wizard World, Longbottom." Was all he could say and desperately hope that the other man would conclude something on his own, so Severus wouldn't have to explain any more.

"That doesn't make any sense! If you really liked each other, why would it have mattered?" Longbottom seemed to be a little insulted, though Severus had no idea why he would be.

"I'm a disgusting _Death Eater, _Longbottom." The ex-spy put extra emphasis on the words Death Eater, "Why would anyone want to be seen anywhere in the vicinity of me!" Severus gave a last-ditch effort to explain with dignity.

"That still doesn't explain why _you _told _him _that it was over!" Longbottom almost yelled in his frustrated state.

Annoyed, Severus gave up on being dignified. "He deserves so much better than me! Why should he have to settle for me! That's why I was telling him to leave. Satisfied?" The tone didn't come out as sneering as Severus would have liked, and he couldn't bring himself to look the other man in the eye.

Longbottom was silent for a moment. He had a calculating look on his face that made Severus even more nervous. "You know…" The Herbology professor started slowly, "I was really stunned when Harry told us that he was with you. But I didn't object like Ron because I know Harry. If he thinks you are a good enough person to get to know, then I was willing to go along with it and maybe get to know you also." Severus couldn't understand where this was going. "Harry really, really likes you. I can tell. I went to see him and I just mentioned your name and his eyes lit up. I know you think you aren't good enough for him, but if you make him happy, then…who cares what happened in the past. Just focus on now. Just focus on your's and Harry's happiness."

Severus couldn't help but stare at Longbottom. Where had _that _come from? He was speechless, opening and closing his mouth uselessly. Finally, though, he found his voice again. "Well…um…I was planning on confronting him and asking for his…forgiveness, you could call it." All his reputation was gone already; he might as well go all the way with those painful words.

Longbottom smiled. Severus was slightly disgusted. Longbottom, who had been terrified of him as a child, was now smiling at his words. "Good. Then I want to help." Those words were the trigger. Severus immediately snapped his head up with a horrified expression.

"Absolutely not!" He all but shouted at the man not 3 feet in front of him.

"Of course I am! You need me to help. Admit it." Longbottom said with a small smile, "You will need someone to bring Harry to where you want to meet him because let's face it, you don't want to show up at the Burrow where the Weasley twin, who know perfectly well what you have done, are. They will not leave much of you untouched."

Even Severus couldn't argue against that argument. He would need someone to help with his plan. Resigned, the Potion's Master sighed and nodded at the other man, who suddenly looked much too excited.

"Awesome! Let's start planning!" Longbottom exclaimed, and Severus grudgingly started to explain his plan.

* * *

AN: Ok! I really am soooooo sorry! This time it wasn't my fault that I didn't post! I was working on this chapter when my mom tells me my cousin had her baby and we were going to go see her. So we left almost immediately and when we arrived, my family decided that we were going to have an "electronic free weekend" so I didn't have my phone or computer for the last 2 days! Anyway, I just got home and quickly posted this! Thank you all for reviewing! If I get 5 reviews I will post the next chapter tomorrow! I know you probably don't have much faith in me right now, but believe me, I mean it this time! I will post tomorrow and you will finally get to find out what Severus's plan is!


End file.
